Ace Hiver
}}| style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mafia member Student (former) - }} style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Allies class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gabriel Farfalla Rain Dante Nacht Blake Goodwin Yeon Seo Evangeline Beaumont - }} Background - }} style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relatives class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Anne (Foster mother-deceased) Blanche - }} Other - }} style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapon(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Guns - }} style="background-color: #00FFFF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Job(s) around the house class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Waking up everyone in the morning Buying entertainments - }} |} One of the main protagonists of the RP and a member of the Farfalla Famiglia. He is ranked no VI, and is the youngest member of the family. 'History' Not much is known about Ace's past at the moment. He is an orphan, and for unknown reasons began travelling around the world. When he was 17, he ended up in Italy and joined the Farfalla Famiglia mafia group. 'Appearance' Ace is an average-height young man with pale skin, light blue/aqua eyes and silver hair that's slightly long in the back. He sometimes keeps his hair in a short ponytail. Ace usually wears a blue, long-sleeved jumper or coat and a white shirt. He also wears black jeans, with belts wrapped around a part of his right leg. He is always carrying his guns, which are often attached to his left side, hidden from view. He also has a blue, crown tattoo that is placed under his left eye. 'Personality' Ace is a cheerful young man who often goes with his own flow. He often changes the topic of a conversation without any warning. He likes to have fun and is dedicated to the jobs given to him, however he can also be a bit irresponsible. Ace is friendly to others and can usually easily make friends, especially if they hold the same interests as him. However, he sometimes flirts and can unknowingly become a little bit perverted. 'Abilities' Ace is a gun specialist, therefore he is able to use various type of guns. This involves long range (such as snipers) and short range guns. 'Weaknesses' He can hold his ground in hand-in-hand combat, however he is much weaker then. 'Plot' Recruitment Arc Ace was first seen as he was walking down a shady part of Italy after failing through another attempt of beating Yunalesca in the FFX game. As he was new to Italy, he didn't know this however, and carelessly approached a group of guys playing poker. These guys looked to be gang members as they had tattoos, metal accessories and a gang patch on their jacket. However, Ace seemed to not notice as he challenged them to a poker game. It seemed like luck was not on his side as Ace lost all five games and was told to pay up. He refused, saying that he didn't have enough money, which caused the guys to threaten him. Ace fired his guns in defense, but was arrested by the police, despite not physically harming anyone. He was then brought into the prison cell where Blake Goodwin, Dante Nacht, Yeon Seo, Evangeline Beaumont and Rain were at. A mysterious man named Tsuchi then appeared and offered to help them escape from prison. He seemed suspicious, but everyone agreed and they all escaped, surprisingly easily, through the sewers. When they climbed out of the sewers, they appeared in front of a big, European-styled mansion. Gabriel Farfalla (Boss) then appeared, announcing that everyone passed what was supposedly a job interview, but Tsuchi was fired. Ace was at first suspicious when Gabriel offered to recruit them as his mafia famiglia members. However after Gabriel explained his intentions everyone agreed and signed the Rules of Employment After dinner, Ace explored his new room, finding secret storage spaces for his guns. He also took out a picture while murmuring the words, "Will this help me find you?". The picture was revealed to be of a younger Ace and an unknown young boy. On the corner of the picture, 'Ace and Blanche' was written. Arc I 'Reload' 'Relationships' 'Trivia' *'Ace names his guns after various games references such as 'Oathkeeper' and 'Oblivion'' *'He has a secret storage space for his guns in his room' *'His favourite food is Apple Pie' *'Ace's tattoo resembles the crown from the Kingdom Hearts series' *'It is unknown how many guns Ace actually owned considering that he has a storage space for them' 'Quotes' "Will this....help me find you?" "You missed~ I am so disappointed in you" "VOI!!! What are you doing to our Boss?!!"